Forget
by PrincessLeeLee7
Summary: They swore to each other that after the violent breakup, they would never talk to each other again. A serious accident, however, may just change every word spoken.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: They swore to each other that after the violent breakup, they would never talk to each other again. A serious accident, however, may just change every word spoken.

Forget

Chapter 1

He huffed in disgust as he powerwalked to his car, anger in each footstep. With the ridged keys digging deep into his palm that he squeezed almost to the point of bleeding, he came to the driver-side door and began to fondle for the right key.

The trouble was only beginning.

As he huffed and scowled about under his breath, a blue-eyed female pursued him, her face red with pure frustration.

"Who do you think you are?!" she spat as she shoved the boy by his shoulder, forcing immediate eye contact.

"Well, I think I'm a caring boyfriend. That's what you've been asking from me, is it?!"

Brittany Miller scrunched her face in anger that she couldn't even fathom at the moment. So much anger filled her that she didn't know where to put the rest. "Is 'caring' controlling me in front of your friends to show them who's boss, while, in the same breath, embarrassing me in front of mine?"

Alvin Seville released a breath that deflated his chest, and he shot a hateful gaze in Brittany's direction. The audacity of this girl, he thought, was mind-blowing. "I was only looking out for you… you tend to-"

"What do I tend to do?!"

"You tend to make these decisions so… in the moment! Even more than _I_ do!"

"Pot calling the kettle black, are we now?"

He rolled his eyes before putting his attention back to his keys. "And you yelling at me like I'm your dog was cool, though, right?"

Just moments before the argument, the couple, being freshmen in college, ventured their way out into town and happened to find their friends at the local tattoo and hookah bar hybrid shop. As the group laughed and talked between each puff of their vapor sticks – to which Alvin accepted very few little puffs and Brittany flat out declining – the tattoo portion of the hybrid shop began to entice their interest.

"I wouldn't mind getting a rose on my forearm!" an already tatted male spoke as he raised the sleeve to his white t-shirt.

The group chuckled aloud… and that's when Brittany spoke up.

"What if I get one on my lower back?" she asked before tracing her finger just above her waistline on the small of her back.

The group agreed to the quick decision… all but Alvin, that is. He sat with an arched eyebrow as he watched his girlfriend stand to her feet, eyeing her back as if it would jump out and bite him at any given second. It wasn't like Alvin was caught in a fit of jealousy, but he was indeed caught in a whirl of memories that plagued him for a long time.

He could remember back in high school, when a popular girl got the small of her back tattooed. His friends were on her like flies at a barbeque.

"Hey Alvin, look at that _slut_!" his friends would effortlessly cheer. "Nasty tramp-stamp…"

"She must be easy," they would also holler.

Alvin couldn't let Brittany be the girl they talked viciously about. To him, to be frank, the tattoo didn't matter to him; he would even admit that it may complement her; however, the way the boys made the girls out to be if they occupied such tattoo - raging whores - was sickening him greatly.

"I don't think you should get that," he spoke straightforwardly with crossed arms. "Get something on your ankle; it'll be cuter," he suggested.

Brittany wrinkled her nose at such a recommendation. She shook her head with a light, 'ha!' in his face. This sent Alvin just slightly to the edge as he could almost taste the bit of arrogance she gave off. "Come on, Alvin, you know it'll be fine!"

"Please don't get it…"

The friends around them could feel slight tension.

"Alvin," she muttered while trying to place a pseudo-smile on her face to assure that everything was fine, when she knew it was heading south… and fast, "not now," she hissed through gritted pearly whites.

He stood to his feet, his height swallowing her whole. "You can get _whatever_ you want, but you're not getting one down there."

Brittany could feel her tiny hands curl into tight, white-knuckled fists as she looked to her friends who scrutinized the argument and Alvin's definite stance on the issue. They could feel the tension boiling like smoldering-hot water in a pot, and all they could do was wait for the water to explode. "Last time I checked, I could get whatever I want; my body, my rules."

"Thing is, I know the outcome that you don't… so you're not walking outta here with that thing…"

Brittany bit her lip as she flipped her hair over her shoulders. "I suggest," she began, significantly raising her voice, "that you sit down like a good boy is supposed to and shut up!"

Alvin scoffed with a shake of his head before rushing out of the establishment, leaving stunned friends and random customers alike with a sour taste lingering behind.

And thus, the couple stood outside in the parking lot arguing their points, fueling the fire that was only growing, roaring, burning…

"You don't get it!" he exclaimed as he slammed a hand on the hood of his car. "I don't care what tattoo you get, but others will, and I'm trying to save you from that!"

"Save me?!" she retorted in disbelief. "I'm a grown woman who doesn't need saving, Alvin!"

Alvin fell against his car, his pinchers massaging the bridge of his nose in the upmost irritation. "Then what the hell do you need me for?"

Brittany, clearly taken aback by the suddenly question, shrugged her shoulders. "I never needed you; I always wanted you. If I wanted saving, I would have asked… and I sure as hell don't want you choosing what goes on my body!"

"Fine," Alvin finished with a shrug, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm sorry."

"And I know they're called tramp-stamps!" she ignited suddenly, "so I'm curious… you probably think I am one…"

Flabbergasted couldn't even rightfully describe what Alvin felt towards that very statement. He knew in his heart he could have gone about the situation in a different manner, but he also knew that was never a thought in his mind. "For starters, _Britt_ , that's never crossed my thoughts, let alone cross my lips, so you can stop while you're ahead!"

"So what do you think of me then, huh? Because the way you sounded in there sounded like you thought I was a complete slut!"

"Slut," Alvin repeated bluntly with a shake of his head. "Let's forget I ever called you beautiful… ever… but the one time-" he paused and held up a hand, slapping the side of his face and letting it drag down lazily. "I'm done here…"

"Why are we done when you announce it?" she fitfully asked with a scoff. "I'm not done with you!"

"You don't need me… and you don't want my opinion… and you think I think you're a slut… so what are we doing?"

The wind violently lashed between the two, shifting their bodies slightly.

"What?" he asked with frustration. "What?!"

She broke eye contact and folded her arms, shaking off the question in mere seconds.

"Fine, then _I_ know what to do…"

He looked to his left hand, the ring finger, to be exact, that harbored a diamond-studded promise ring that gleamed beautifully, gorgeously, intensely in the sun, holding so much assurance and heart; so much of those, he almost didn't want to take it off… but he did, and handed it to Brittany, placing it in the palm of her delicate hand.

She looked at the ring with disgust and looked to Alvin for immediate answers. "A-a-are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Well fine!" she spat before taking off her own and tossing it carelessly to Alvin, having him fumbling with her until he caught a good grip on it. "And don't you _dare_ ever talk to me again…"

Fury was written in both gazes, but once they turned from each other, nothing but tears caked their vision. She strutted off down the parking lot, hoping to keep her cries in her aching chest, and Alvin managed to get into his car, slamming his forehead into the stirring wheel over… and over… and over again.

"Seville, you're an idiot…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Thank you for everyone who's been reading my stories! I have a lot of stories that I have yet to finish on fanfiction since I lost that luster to write, but here I am, missing writing about The Chipmunks each day. But I'm definitely back at it!**

Chapter 2

He laid to his back on his stone-cold bed, his breathing labored as he wiped each tear that dared to fall to the side of his face. He gripped the ring tight in his hand that laid to his chest, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Gosh, you try and help someone and it blows up in your damn face!" he exclaimed before throwing a nearby pillow onto his tear-stained face. "Why me… why me?"

He only figured he was trying to help; why, he knew if anyone labeled his girlfriend as a slut, he would blow his mind and deck anyone in the face for even letting the word slip from their lips. That's all. Nothing special about; he simply couldn't bear the negative attention towards her from just a simple tattoo that he thought was okay. But what made his blood smolder was the way she talked down to him; the sheer humiliation made him stop her from getting the tattoo, out of spite that he could.

He pulled himself to a sitting position, the ring still in his grasp. Alvin opened his palm to look at the outer beauty of the ring. He held back his cries only to have several tears rush down his face at once.

"What the _hell_ did I do?"

It was then he could hear the tumblers activating to the apartment door he shared with his brothers. He had completely forgot about them at the moment, his mind set to the day's previous events. He composed his demeanor and stood to his feet, hiding the ring in the depths of his blue jean pocket.

"Alvin!" a disembodying voice called once the door was closed. He recognized it as Theodore's.

"What's up?" he called back as he scrambled to clean up the things he had broken in a fit of rage; most of the things comprising of torn pictures of himself and Brittany, broken necklaces, and ripped shirts and pants. His rage was big… mostly because he blamed himself.

His brothers suddenly entered the room that seemed untouched as Alvin laid upon his bed with a phone shining brightly in his face. "The room's actually clean…" Simon began with a chuckle… but he knew something was up. His gaze was fixed to everything in the room, looking for hints. Hints to what? He had no idea, but he was determined to find the 'what'.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Alvin spat.

"How was your day?" Theodore asked as he fell to his own bed.

"Good," Alvin replied with a smirk. "Just fine."

"Just fine, huh?" Simon asked half-mindedly as he continued to look with his eyes, for a simple clue. "That's good."

"You know, just work and school; the usual."

"Yep."

Simon gazed down at his feet, and beside his foot was the trashcan. Without lifting a finger or moving his body, he looked into the trash.

Jackpot.

The first thing he saw underneath old homework assignments was a torn picture of Alvin and Brittany.

"So, your day was good?" Simon asked again with a cocked eyebrow.

Alvin grimaced with squinted eyes. "I said yeah…"

"How's Brittany?"

Alvin bit his lip with a shrug. "She's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"For Pete's sake, _yes_ Simon! She's fine, she's dandy, she's great!"

Theodore chuckled as he sat up in his own bed. "Lots of questions, huh Simon?"

All Simon could do was stare, and Alvin stared right back, but in that stare, Alvin knew that Simon knew. He glanced to the garbage and back at Simon, and instantly knew that Simon had caught on. He fell to his back and began to weep.

"Okay! Today sucked! Me and Britt broke up…"

"Again?" Theodore asked, as if this breakup fell in the mix of all the other ones. Quite frankly, that was his initial thought on the issue.

Alvin growled before flying to a sitting position. "This one's different, guys!" he spat hatefully before flinging his signature cap across the room. "It was bad; we damn near embarrassed ourselves in front of our friends… and she doesn't want to talk to me at all…"

Simon rolled his eyes before kicking off his shoes. He had to hear this story. How bad could it have been, he thought.

"We were at the tattoo shop with our friends, and she wanted a… tattoo…"

"Well of course, but what kind?" Theodore asked thoughtfully, his full attention to the story with a cocked 'brow.

Alvin rolled his eyes before springing off his head and landing shakily to his feet. "It was a damn tramp stamp!" he shouted with clenched teeth. The disgusting memories of his friends tormenting that poor, innocent girl all of senior year of high school causing her to transfer to another school soaked his mind, and no sponge in the world could clean it up. "I-I-I mean… why would she want _that_?! It's stupid! Not that I care, but _still_!"

He ran his fingers through his tangled hair and quickly gathered up his composure… or what was left of it.

"You know, Alvin, when your view conflicts with Brittany's, that's how you guys tend to end things," Simon reminded sternly. "Are you sure this isn't one of those times?"

Alvin groaned before raising his left hand, flashing the back of the hand to his brothers. No ring. Just a mere tan line where the beauty and promise used to occupy.

"Oh, well," Simon began as he adjusted his glasses, clearing his throat nervously, beginning to sweat, embarrassed that he made the assumption that this breakup would mend itself over time, "this might actually be extremely different…"

"Yeah, you guys _never_ give each other your rings back!" Theodore piped in with worry dressing over his voice.

Alvin closed his eyes shut before crossing his arms. "I screwed up bad…"

She entered her apartment she shared with her sisters with rage, throwing her cheer bag down and storming past them as they occupied the living room.

"This days sucks!" she screamed viciously, and it wasn't long before broken glass could be heard smashing against the floor in the next room over.

Her sisters eyed one another before rushing off to see what Brittany had broken. When Jeanette and Eleanor arrived at the scene, they spotted Brittany fuming as she gazed into the pile of glass, the glass coming from a picture frame that contained her and Alvin, the picture taken on a warm, intoxicatingly sweet summer day. The frame was obliterated, its pieces scattered about, clearly unable to be fixed, not even with the strongest super glue that the cosmos could produce. She looked up into the faces of her concerned, fearful sisters, the tears streaming down her face without a single mercy, her eyes bloodshot. It was then she flashed her left hand to them, and without even asking any questions, they knew the worse had taken place.

"Under no circumstances," she spoke with a quivered voice, her face red like a tomato, but her knuckles so white from her tight fists, "is Alvin allowed to set foot in this damn house… and I mean it… call the cops if he does."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Simon, this idea is so _stupid_!" Alvin spat as Simon practically dragged him into the stadium where the state competition would be held. He saw the powered faces of all the cheerleaders with their bows sitting high and mighty atop their heads, the uniforms boldly stating their team across the chests. He was hoping he wouldn't see a powder-faced, bow-wearing Brittany. "I don't wanna see her, and she sure as hell doesn't want to see me!"

"Is that what she said?" Simon asked with a cocked 'brow while adjusting his glasses.

"Uh, yeah! And let's keep it that way!"

As Theodore trailed behind the feuding brothers, he couldn't help but to ask, "Don't you miss her?"

Alvin snatched his hand away from Simon's tightening hold on his wrist and halted in his spot with his mouth twitched to the side. What could he say? He'd be lying if he said otherwise, even though anger burned heavily in his heart at the moment for her. He shrugged his shoulders and dipped down the bill of his cap over his eyes, nodding indistinguishably. "So what if I do? She doesn't miss me…"

As the boys continued to carry along through think crowds, they finally managed to make it to the stadium sitting area, taking a quick sit before having it taken by someone who was having worse lucky finding a seat like themselves.

"Guys, this is silly," Alvin moaned as he slouched forward onto his elbows, supporting his head as he gazed among the thickening crowd. "If I see her, I'll either be angry at the sight of her, or I'll just want to talk to her and she won't have anything to do with me!"

"What makes you so sure?" Simon asked swiftly.

"I've known the girl for _years_ , Si," he replied with a roll of his eyes. "I know exactly what will happen!"

The announcer's voice boomed through the intercom, halfway silencing the spectators, asking all to be seated so that the National College Cheerleading Championships could begin. As that voice rang through Alvin's ears, the memories of attending Brittany's numerous competitions and championships during their high school days sweetly made its grand entrance. He remembered the days of Brittany practicing backflips and pikes and asking Alvin if they were okay. "They're the greatest I've ever seen," he would reply with his widest smile. And at competitions, her name was always cheered the loudest by Alvin himself, pumping up her own adrenaline and confidence… but this time, he didn't even want to whisper her name under his breath, for it would only bring back the memories that he wished nothing more than to be wiped away and forever forgotten.

"Can we just go?" Alvin pleaded as noticeable bags began to form underneath his eyes. "Nothing good is gonna happen…"

He suddenly stood to his feet and rushed off the bleachers towards the concessions and began to rummage through his pockets for his wallet. The second he unfolded his wallet to produce his bills, a pocket-sized photo of he and Brittany flashed in his vision, sending a reddish hue across his face he tried so desperately to hide. At this point, it seemed as if Alvin Seville, the boy who fought for years to hide his feelings for Brittany, now was missing her with ever ventricle in his heart.

As he nudged his way through to make his way for the over-salted popcorn and flat soda, he caught a solid peripheral glimpse of the one person he attempted to dodge walking in the far distant, his gaze steady to the front. He froze in his spot.

"Shit," he mumbled as he dipped behind a group of people, keeping himself out of sight.

Just as he pushed his wallet back into his front pocket, he felt a lift in his arm, and a sudden snatch in the opposite direction, his feet intertwining with one another from the sudden jerk as his body hit the wall behind him with great force.

"And just who do you think you are?" a sudden voice pierced his ears unwelcomingly.

He looked into the deep pools of blue orbs before him as he could feel the hold on her arm grow stronger, his eyebrows slanting in pain.

"Let up!" he yelped as he snatched himself out of the hold that belonged to Brittany, her glitter-clad bow atop her head shaking furiously with her trembling body.

She took a slight step back and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you think you're doing here?"

Alvin shrugged before bumping shoulder with Brittany and passing on a sickening grimace. "I'm here to lick the floors clean. What do you think I'm doing?!" he spewed sarcastically.

"Aw look, Alvin's being a brat again!"

"Sure…"

"If you think being here is gonna make things better, you have another thing coming!" she spat as she snatched him by his shoulder, forcing immediate eye contact.

Alvin narrowed his eyes and flicked her hand away. "This wasn't my idea, for your information. I didn't want to come here!"

The anger suddenly disappeared in her gaze, and her body posture changed as well, the flush in her cheeks vanishing without a trace. "T-t-this wasn't your idea?"

"Um, no!" Alvin spat as he threw his hands in the air. "I know you enough to know when you want your little space you want so damn much!" He scoffed with a shake of his head in shear disbelief. "This was Simon's idea; hands-down, his most idiotic one yet!"

He could suddenly see the tears welding in Brittany's gaze, her cheeks and chin trembling, fighting back tears to the best of her ability. "So… you _didn't_ want to see me…"

Alvin studied Brittany's sudden demeanor change and crossed his arms as he grew uncomfortable. "Look… can we agree that this was a mistake?"

She fought back her tears that wanted nothing but to spill from her precious gaze. "Whatever… I just thought-"

"Brittany, hurry up!" a sudden voice from down the hall blurted out of nowhere. "We have to warm up!" It came from one of her teammates, who was jogging around the corner with several others trailing behind.

She glanced at Alvin from head to toe, a single tear slipping from one eye. Alvin caught on, and he sudden came to the epiphany, why her demeanor changed so drastically. "Wait, Britt, it's not like that at all. I-I-I mean, I-I-I been wanting to talk and everything, but-"

"Save it," Brittany interrupted with a shrug and roll of her eyes. She discarded the tear with haste. "You were dragged here, I get it," and before Alvin could reply to such a thing, she was gone down the hallway, leaving him and only a couple of others lingering.

He slapped his forehead and ran his sweat-filled palm down his face. "Way to go, Seville… way to go…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sluggish Alvin made his way back into the large gymnasium, head hung low as humanly possible.

Brittany, in fact, wanted to see Alvin, and Alvin knew he ruined the moment with his big mouth. He practically had no filter; anything that came to mind was immediately out for anyone to hear. And he let Brittany have it… even if he didn't mean a single word. He wanted nothing more than to take that auburn beauty into his arms and call her his once more, never to part ways from her. But of course, he let his bad boy, prideful exterior show the opposite, and now, Brittany didn't want a single thing to do with him.

Alvin slowly but surely found his brothers in the crowd of people in the bleachers and made his way to his previous seat. He sat between them, not acknowledging their presence.

Simon's eyes propped open with an awkward hiss sucked in, the noise pretty audible. "It looks like you saw Brittany," he spoke without hesitation.

"And it must not have gone well…" Theodore put his two-cents in, his hesitation noticeable, unlike Simon.

Alvin shrugged. "It would've been good if I wouldn't have screwed it up…"

The announcer over the intercom came booming like before, introducing the first team to take the floor.

Team after team took their place on that floor, their moves immaculate, and their smiles big enough for the very back row to notice. Some teams had all girls, and some teams acquired a few boys. Some teams seemed as though they were award-winning, and other teams had questionable routines that made everyone wonder why they had the guts to show off such travesty.

"Guys," Alvin mumbled as he sat straight up in his seat. "I kinda wanna go now. This is pointless!"

Coincidentally, as Alvin made his declaration, Brittany's college was sudden called out over the intercom, and this only made Alvin's skin crawl with a sickening mixture of anxiety and happiness. The team suddenly appeared and the first person he noticed was Brittany, of course, and the first thing he noticed about this angel was her bright smile that he missed more than anything.

"Seriously fellas, this is eating me alive!" Alvin spewed as he reached for his cap, holding it tight in his white-knuckled grasp.

"Alvin, maybe you can talk to her after this is over. Didn't you and Brittany have something planned afterwards for her before you two broke up?" Simon suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"She's not gonna go for that now…"

Brittany and her teammates took their places on the floor, and their peppy music shortly ensued, and that's when the memories came pouring back. All those games, all those competitions, and Alvin loved every minute of it. Him attending the competition currently was only a sickening reminder that he'd never get it back…

As the routine continued, Alvin remembered how Brittany was the team's best flyer, and at that moment, she was hoisted in the air by a single male teammate, who was buff and strong in all the right places as he confidently held up Brittany's tiny physique with a mere hand. She did her arabesque and bow and arrow… but something wasn't right.

Something seemed wrong, and Alvin could feel in the pit of his chest, but did not know how to act on his instinct.

His demeanor changed so drastically that his brothers took notice.

"Alvin?" Theodore spoke up with a hand placed on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Alvin shuttered with a rapid shake of his head. "I'm not sure…"

It was almost as if Alvin was psychic, because in that moment, Brittany's base began to cripple. In that moment, his wrist bent like something straight from The Exorcist, a loud yelp escaping him, and before anyone could comprehend the event, Brittany plummeted six feet to the cold, hard gymnasium, landing with the loudest thud, her head bouncing on impact. Her other teammates noticed the fall and quickly helped the distraught Brittany to her feet so that the routine could press on.

Something was wrong.

Alvin noticed the stumbling and her unsettled eyes that seemed unfocused, but somehow, just somehow, the strong-willed Brittany fought through distortion and attempted to continue the routine. The coach of the team, however, could see distress. She marched out onto the floor and waved for the sound tech to stop the music. Everything seemed to freeze as the coach waved a hand in Brittany's face, and the second she did so, Brittany collapsed cold on the floor.

It was almost on pure instinct that Alvin leapt from his spot and ran down the stairs out onto the floor as well. He never saw Brittany have an accident.

Ever.

And her first one was beyond cringe-worthy.

By the time he reached the coach's side… Brittany began to convulse. Alvin could immediately see a tiny pool of blood forming at the nape of her head, his face flushed of all color.

"She needs an ambulance!" he shouted as tears began to cloud his vision.

Wow… through all trials… Alvin's love never left…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

His body was restless, his hands trembled at his sides, and his breathing was dangerously labored as he sat in the waiting room of the bitterly cold hospital with patients walking about and others just like him; nervous beyond recognition, waiting for their loved ones to be okay.

Boy, did he pray that Brittany would be okay.

"Guys, what if she, ya know, is in a coma, or her skull is broken, or even-!"

"Al!" Simon blurted, coming out of his usual calm state. He has always known Alvin for overreacting in situations as such, but sometimes, Alvin was capable of making Simon snap like twig. "Alvin… Things like this happen in the cheerleading world more than we care to fathom. She'll be fine!"

Alvin hopped to his feet and began to pace in front of his brothers, wearing out the carpet beneath them. it seemed like. "But Si, you didn't see what I saw up close; she was seizing, and… all that b-blood…"

His face grew pale at the mere thought of the red pool that began to form underneath her head as she laid limp after her seizure, startling the crowd beyond belief.

"So much blood…"

Alvin's face drained of virtually all color as he fanned himself, sweat evident throughout his forehead.

"Wow, is it hot in here, or what?!"

He staggered on his heels for quite some time, his body quivering ever-so slightly.

"Wow that was a lot of… b-b-blood…"

At the mere, unsettling thought of the blood coursing his fingers when he was instructed by paramedics… he fainted to the hard floor below him.

###

Simon stood with crossed arms outside the hospital room that Alvin occupied with IVs spilling from his arms. Theodore twiddled with his thumbs just to the right of him, and mere minutes after Alvin's 'incident', Jeanette and Eleanor came barreling down the hallway, frantic at the news of Brittany's accident and Alvin fainting at the thought of blood.

What a day.

The group stood outside of the room until they were given the okay to enter while Brittany was being stitched up just down the hallway.

"So… he just fainted?" Eleanor questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Simon nodded as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Evidently… as much as that fool gets hurts, I'd never guess he had a fear of blood…"

"Hopefully the two of them will be okay," Jeanette chimed in with worry spreading across her face. Simon made his way over to her side and consoled the brunette.

It seemed as though time was passing by at its slowest as the four waited for both Alvin and Brittany to come-to. The wait was agonizing, to say the least. The group passed time with snacks and little conversation until a doctor entered the waiting room with a booming, "party of Britany Miller?"

The girls sprang to their feet and scurried their way to the doctor's side.

"Please tell me our sister is fine!" Eleanor exclaimed as she took a tight grip at his white coat, slightly piercing the fabric with her razor-sharp, perfectly manicured nails.

The doctor flipped through several pages of paper and glanced at one in particular, his face stern; not too filled with concern, but there was enough there to startle the girls. He chuckled as he took the glasses from his face and placed them into the pocket of his coat. "Ladies, your sister's doing wonderful, and is expected to make a full, fantastic recovery."

Relief seemed to fill the area welcomingly.

"Great, what room is she in?" Jeanette questioned with haste.

"Room 202, but I must inform you-"

The girls were off down the hall with Simon and Theodore close behind.

The doctor scratched at his head in pure amazement, glancing at that one particular page, just to be double sure. "They'll figure it out…"

###

Upon entering the room, Brittany, who was indeed, wide awake and watching the television just above her, Jeanette and Eleanor cautiously entered as if the room would collapse on top of the trio, for some off reason or another.

Brittany looked to the left of her and saw the pair and quickly outreached her arms, indicating that a hug was in order.

"Oh Brittany!" Jeanette and Eleanor cooed in unison. "We're so happy you're okay!"

She brushed back the little piece of hair from her face that was part of her now skewed ponytail and sighed. "I never, ever, had an accident like this before! I-I-I don't know what to think!"

"How are you feeling?" Eleanor asked as she took a seat upon the bed and stroked Brittany's bare legs through her hospital gown.

Brittany sighed as a look of sadness was suddenly evident, worrying her sisters instantly. "I-I-I don't know… I just have this nagging feeling…"

"Is it your head?!" Jeanette asked as she placed a hand to her shoulder. "If it is, I can get the doctor to come and check you out!"

"No!" Brittany spat as tears came to her eyes. "I need to see Alvin!"

Shock and confusion filled Jeanette and Eleanor like nothing before. "W-w-what do you mean, sweetie?" Eleanor asked with a nervous chuckle.

Could it be?

"I mean," Brittany began with her pampered-girl huff. "We are boyfriend and girlfriend! The least he could do is be here with me during this time! Isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do?"

Oh dear…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Alvin… Alvin…"

He woke to a bright light shining in his face, and he shielded the intensity with his forearm. Once his sight adjusted, he looked to Simon with squinted eyes, his mouth twitched to the side. "Don't you dare-"

"I won't tell a soul," he promised with a raised hand.

Alvin sat straight up, distraught and restless like before. "How's Brittany?"

His first priority waking up from his incident was shocking, to say the least. For once in Alvin's life, he himself was not his priority; someone else was, and that special someone was still on his mind, despite the bandage wrapped around his head.

"Is she okay?"

Theodore nodded as he sat beside Alvin in bed. "She's perfect… but-"

"But what?" a startled Alvin demanded as he propped himself higher with his fists digging into the bed. "What's wrong with my baby?"

"Baby?!" Simon spat as awkwardness filled the air.

Alvin gave off a look of obviousness. "Yeah… my girlfriend? Duh?"

###

Jeanette and Eleanor eyed each other with the most uncertain looks skewed upon their faces. They came to the conclusion that Brittany was struck with amnesia; how bad it was, they couldn't tell.

"Ummm…" Eleanor dragged on with wide brown eyes. "Sure! Boyfriends and girlfriends do that for each other!"

She was truthful in her words, no one can deny. In this case, however…

"So where is he?" sh asked with tears falling to the blanket below. As if she were a three-year-old child wanting its bag of candy, she ejected, "I want Alvin NOW!"

###

"I want Brittany NOW! Where is she?"

Simon, unlike Jeanette and Eleanor, wanted the fact brought up with haste. "Alvin, you and Brittany broke up."

"Yeah right," Alvin replied with the smallest of smiles and a scoff.

He looked to Theodore and back to Simon, and back to Theodore, and once more to Simon. He suddenly realized they weren't joking.

"When?!" he demanded as he unfolded his arms back to his sides. "Why? How?"

"Alvin," Theodore addressed as he hopped to his feet out of the bed. "I'm going to throw some words at you… and just let me know if any of them ring a bell… got it?"

"Go for it."

Theodore paused and slowly began;

"Tattoo."

"Nope."

"Promise ring."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Brittany!"

"NO!"

"Tramp stamp!"

"What?!"

"Break up!"

"I-"

Alvin paused, his eyes wandering to and fro for what seemed like forever to his brothers. With a sudden gasp, he covered his mouth, his eyes beginning to water, which was shocking to both Simon and Theodore.

"Holy fuck…" he whispered under his breath. "I didn't want her to get that tattoo… and I gave my promise ring back to her…" He wiped his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest, his gaze lost. "We broke up…"

"Are you okay, Al?" Simon asked as he neared the bed.

"Not in the least…" he mumbled. "I'm reliving the same feeling all over again… and it's the worst feeling I've ever felt."

Suddenly, he snatched his gaze up, eyebrows lifted. "Wait… I hit my head, and she hit hers!"

"Do you think…?" Theodore began.

The boys jumped to the conclusion that seemed to make all the sense in the world, and with that, Alvin began to disconnect the tubes and needles from his arms.

"I need to see her."

"Alvin, wait!" but it was no turning back, for Alvin had jetted down the hallway in search of his Brittany.

###

"Brittany," Jeanette attempted to coax as Brittany threw her dramatic fit. "Everything will be fine! He'll come."

Jeanette and Eleanor simply couldn't find the words to tell her. They couldn't stomach seeing their sister further distressed.

"Where's. My. Alvin?!"

As if on cue, the doorknob to the room jiggled wildly before Alvin and his brothers burst through, startling the girls.

The widest of smiles burst across Brittany's face as she too began to disconnect the tubes and needles. She hopped to her weary feet and fell into Alvin, wrapping her arms around his tiny waist and squeezing him graciously, his arms up in the air in shock.

"Oh Alvin, you're finally here! I thought you'd never come!" she wept softly. "Why are you in a gown like me? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Yeah… I hit my head…"

"I'm just glad you're okay! I'm glad everything's okay! You make everything okay!"

Alvin looked to the girls, to his brothers, and to the weeping female tightly latched to him. He knew then that there was a decision to be made. Convince Brittany she had lost her memory of their chaotic breakup, or…

He returned the hug, settling his chin on top of her head, smelling the sweet scent looming from her, tears dressing his face as he had made his ultimate decision.

"I'm right here, Brittany. I won't let go. Everything's okay…"

###

"What the _hell_ are you thinking?!"

Alvin was released from the hospital and fully dressed in his clothes with a prescription bottle in his grasp. He, his brothers, and the girls stood outside Brittany's hospital room, awaiting for her to get back into her clothes, which was her cheer uniform. Alvin soaked in angry glares from the four, waiting for them to let him have it.

"Alvin, what's the deal?" Eleanor spat with crossed arms. "You needed to tell her!"

"Of all the selfish things, Alvin, this takes the cake, drastically!" Simon fumed as he ripped the glasses from his face and massaged the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Why are you doing this?" Theodore asked calmly.

"What are trying to get out of this?" Jeanette question with narrowed eyes.

Alvin scoffed as he lifted himself away from the wall. "Guys, when I saw her and she held me tight, everything felt right! Everything felt normal!"

"Why are you leading her on?" Eleanor asked cautiously.

"Because this is my chance!" Alvin willfully admitted. "To do things right, to say things differently, to react to things appropriately! To have her back…"

The group remained silent, uneasy by Alvin's plan. Alvin has always had wild schemes in his day, and even as a twenty-year-old, his scheming never ceased.

He pointed a stern finger at each individual, his face firm and demanding. "I wanted her back, and now I have her, so I'm not gonna screw this up… and neither are you guys…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The ride to the girls' apartment was unsettling for Alvin to say the absolute least.

Brittany chattered away about what happened, thanked Alvin numerous times for being there for her (20, to be exact, including a "you're the best!"), and even mentioned that it was okay if they didn't go out to eat like it was originally planned – before the break-up, that is.

Alvin, on the other hand, soaked in every moment. Don't get him wrong; he was elated to have Brittany back with him, for he missed her smile, her giggle, her presence, but at what cost? Sure, others would say it was selfish, but Alvin knew as long as she didn't remember a thing, everything would be okay… right?

Her chattering ceased for the moment, her gaze directed outside onto the night, the stars bright and mesmerizing, her mind foggy from the medication, and Alvin made his periodic glances at her, that weird mixture of happiness and anxiety filling him yet again.

"Baby… what's the matter?"

Brittany scrunched in her seat and fumbled with the bandage that hugged the back of her neck. "Uh, nothing. Nothing at all."

Alvin smirked as he settled a hand upon her thigh and squeezed it gently, letting out a soft breath. "Brittany, you know that I know you well enough," he finished with a chuckle, directing his gaze back to the wet road. "What's on your mind?"

Brittany relaxed herself and sunk in her seat, apparently shy. She was never the one to show anything but confidence, but, "Well… I love you…"

Alvin snatched his navy-blue eyes to her, his heart beginning to race, his forehead instantly bursting with sweat.

That 'I love you' was extremely important… to the both of them. Regardless of the ups and downs they had been through for the past year, and regardless of how long they have been dating, one would never believe that this was the first time either of them had ever spoken the beautiful, meaningful phrase.

I love you.

And only Alvin knew that that phrase was only conceived through deception.

The nagging feeling suddenly appeared; to merely tell her what for.

 _"Just be honest…"_

The moment was too perfect, however.

 _"_ _ **She's**_ _too happy…_ _ **I'm**_ _too happy… I can't take that away from her… not again…"_

But, what if, in a sickening twist, she regained her memory… every last bit of it? It happens, believe it or not; some people can easily regain every precious (or wicked) memory.

 _"Brittany's smart; she'll snap out of it, and she'll never forgive you."_

 _"But what if she doesn't snap out of it?"_

He huffed and bit his lip.

"I love you, too…"

She exited the car in a rush with her duffle bag hung across her body, hitting her being with each elongated stride. "Alvin, I have something to show you!" she cheered as she snatched her set of keys from her pocket and swiftly unlocked the door to the home she shared with her sisters. "I've been wanting to show you for some time now!"

Alvin produced a weak smile before jogging his way to the entrance and closing the door behind him. Just around the corner, he could hear Brittany rummaging through her things, makeup and hairbrushes being tossed about and hitting the bare white wall, even hitting Alvin in the chest and legs. He chuckled as he stepped over the mess, becoming anxious about what she was so eager to present to him.

"Well, I was thinking about getting something…" she began as she finally produced a magazine that was rolled up and held together by a single hair tie. She licked her fingers and flipped the pages, licked and flipped, licked and flipped, until she arrived to the page in question. "Remember how we were gonna get tattoos?" she asked with excitement coating her words.

Alvin gulped in shock. _"Oh my God… she remembers nothings…"_

"Yeah, totally," he replied nonchalantly, careful to not give off a negative vibe.

"Well…" she began as she viciously flashed him the tattoo of interest, beautifully designed… for the lower back.

 _"She lost her memory_ _ **bad**_ _…"_

"What do you think? I might totally get it!" she cheered as she squeezed the magazine in her tiny fists, her smile bright and becoming.

 _"Alvin, this is your chance,"_ he pepped himself as he wrung his hands to the point of redness, _"You may not like it, but she obviously does, You gotta make things right man; this is your second chance!"_

"It's whatever you like, Britt." He casted her a smile and released a calming sigh. "And I stand by that."

 _"This is gonna be rough…"_


End file.
